Three lines
by MadoHomu
Summary: Math tells us three of the saddest love stories. [Rebellion Story] [The Different Story]


Three lines

Math tells us three of the saddest love stories. [Rebellion Story] [The Different Story]

* * *

_.  
_

**___/Parallel lines, which were never meant to meet/_**

Sayaka knew it was wrong of her to expect Kyosuke to do anything to repay the sacrifice she had made for him. It was wrong, entirely wrong because she did this not entirely for his sake but hers too. Sayaka didn't want to see Kyouske suffering. She couldn't bear to see the pain in his face, his teeth sinking deep into his lips, drawing blood as he clutched tightly to his hand that was no longer useful to his future.

She looked away and onto her lap when she noted Hitomi walking past her desk and towards Kyosuke's table with her lunch box. Sayaka couldn't bear to look and the pain in her chest started to spread. Something in her brain must have send wrong signals to produce water to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away and smile to herself, straightening her posture and began keeping her books as she skillfully ignored the soft yet clear conversation between the two of them.

"Do you want to have lunch on the rooftop together?"

"Sure, but it's not really convenient of me to go all the way up."

"I'll help you, no worries.

She couldn't ignore at all.

Sayaka closed her eyes and continued packing her stuffs. It's nothing. The pain will go away because it always did in the end. After her quick packing, Sayaka began to turn to Madoka with her usual cheeky grin.

"Let's go for lunch!"

Madoka smiled back and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Sure!"

Sayaka turned back and stood up from her seat, her smile faded away. She gave a peek at Kyosuke's direction to find him leaning onto Hitomi as they both shared his weight and made their way out of the classroom. Her eyes grew distant as she glanced away and picked up her lunch box from her bag.

This was her choice, but this was her fate. Even if her love for Kyosuke was so far greater than her love for herself, they were never meant to be...

never meant to meet.

.

_**/Tangent lines, which had one chance to meet and then parted forever/**_

"T-There's somebody you saved right here!" Kyoko hung onto Mami's hand with the grief seed over Mami's darkening soul gem. Kyoko's eyes clutched tightly as she struggled to speak up . "You're... You're Tomoe Mami..." Her voice wavering, her lips trembling and she gathered all the courage in her body to say the words she had been dying to say from the very beginning.

"...the only family member I have left."

Kyoko regretted that she didn't say all these sooner. She regretted that she was being so mean, so bitchy about everything when all Mami had been doing was to help her when she was down. She regretted a lot of things but she was never so regretful like this that she wished she have the power to actually time-travel.

Those months had been the best months of her life and Kyoko couldn't tell how lucky she was to have met Mami. They spent those days well and Kyoko learnt a lot, ate a lot and grew a lot. That one precious chance that God gave to her to meet Mami was enough for Kyoko to be who she was right now.

Mami had saved her and always had been doing so but Kyoko couldn't say it because she didn't know how to express her feelings. And with one haste decision, Kyoko left Mami's side, because that's the only way she could save Mami back since she would greatly be a burden after she had lost her illusion magic.

Kyoko left, in the most cruelest way possible, so at least _saying goodbye_ would be a lot less painful. But how wrong she was. It hurt her so much when she saw how Mami was almost on the verge of crying when Kyoko destroyed the memories and promises they had shared together in just one instant.

Now Kyoko was back but it was never the same again. Nothing was the same. They fought, they sneered, they acted like that wanted to kill each other. But it was over because for this short moment that the reunited, Kyoko had to part again and she knew once she parts, there was no turning back.

"Let's all have cake when you get back." Mami whispered weakly but a smile etched on her lips as she held onto the ribbon that Kyoko gave to her for safekeeping.

Kyoko's thin lips tugged to her side, showing the faintest smile. She stood up and...

parted forever

_._

**_/And Asymptotes, which can get closer and closer but will never be together/_**

Homura had little or close to no friends at all. Since she was young, hospital became like her second home. She was in and out of school very often and it was hard for her to stay focus on her studies, not to mention keeping contact with her classmates. But this one unique girl, the cute and petite class nurse in her new transferred school was the kindest person she ever met and she was also the first to give her the encouraging words. Homura remembered the girl ever since then, but there was no other interactions anymore.

Not until that girl named Madoka, along with her senior, Mami saved her from some magical creatures.

And then Homura made a wish to save them too.

One cycle happened.

From that day onwards, Homura didn't know if it was tragedies or happiness that would follow.

The time she spent with Madoka increased tremendously and Homura enjoyed every second of it. It was the only time she felt useful and alive. But each time, Madoka dies but Homura never give up. She continued to rewind so she could save that precious girl who gave her the will to live.

But as time goes by, more wheels were being spun and things continued to repeat, Homura started realizing there were more tragedies than happiness that followed. The two lines that represent both of them are getting closer and closer, but now it's turning away, further and further away. Homura tried to turn back and catch after that line that was running away from her, but she couldn't. The fate, strings and all sorts of bullshits that life had in store for them was drawing Madoka away and Homura couldn't reach it even if she tried the best of her ability.

Her best wasn't enough. It was never enough.

And then Madoka made a decision that ultimately destroyed Homura's years of effort to save Madoka.

It was over.

_Not _yet.

_ Not yet._

One abide by law and order, one abide to desires.

Homura slowly opened her eyes, watching the starless sky with a smile that hid all the tragedies she recalled over the time. She let her crown gem float around her as her gaze drifted quietly to the residence of the Kaname Family just below the grass hill she was sitting on.

She would always remember the Kaname Madoka that saved her, who ironically, put her through all these despairs as well. She would always hold the close memories deep in her heart, right into her core that was filled with desires and lusts. Homura wanted a world just for her own sake and she got everything she wished for, except for Madoka, the one she truly desired.

_Which_ Madoka?

It didn't matter much to Homura because no matter what, they would...

never be together

.

.

* * *

a/n:

reference to another manga; the different story. if you haven't read you should because it will make you cry choclate cake  
i received my writing assignment back again and i got a C again so i look at my feet sadly  
but then my boobies comfort so i okay


End file.
